


Heart Break

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Break Up, Comfort, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: The Reader just went through a break up and Wayne doesn't know if he should be there to pick up the pieces when he has feelings for them.





	Heart Break

For once Wayne was at a complete loss when it came to having to deal with a break up. It wasn’t even his own which made the entire situation more awkward than it should have been. Helping out friends with heartbreak or romantic situations was something he was pretty good at, but when it came to helping out the person he had feelings for? Well that was an entirely different situation that he hadn’t had much experience with.

 

The entire walk from from West Town to your farm should have eased his mind. The scenery was serene with all the blooming summer flowers and wild animals going about their business.

 

When he came across the crossroads leading to the other two towns and your farm, Wayne took a break to stand by the small pond’s edge. His eyes focused on his own reflection as he wondered if this was a bad idea.

 

Was it too presumptuous to visit and comfort you after your break up? It had only been a few days since then and he had only heard about it today from Frank. It had been even longer since the last time he had spoken with you beside a passing “hello” or “good morning” when he saw you on his mailing route. Maybe it would be best to give you time alone rather than force his way into your space in an attempt to comfort you.

 

Wayne let out a heavy sigh as he turned from the pond and headed down the path towards your farm.

 

Regardless of his own worries, the fact was that you were going through a break up and he’d be there for you no matter what. He’d be by your side even as a friend.

 

Wayne took notice of how different it all was since the last time he had visited your farm. The farm you had managed was overall quite impressive considering you hadn’t had any experience prior to moving here. The fields were filled with an abundance of vegetables and a few fruit trees that had ripening fruit hanging from them. There was even a large coop and barn closer to the small home you lived in. The house itself had been renovated since you had first come to town, no longer run down and falling apart.

 

He took his time gathering the courage to knock on your door. It only took a few minutes before the door swung open and he saw you there.

 

Without thinking about it, he quickly observed your appearance. Your clothes were slightly dirty, no doubt from the vigorous farm work. The rest of your appearance was quite clean, no dirt on your face and your hair slightly messy yet still soft looking and cute. There were no tear stained eyes or bags under your eyes. Although the smile on your face wasn’t as bright as normal.

 

“Oh hi Wayne! It’s a surprise to see you here. Come on in,” you invite him inside. Cautiously he follows you inside before closing the door behind him.

 

“So what brings you here?” you ask, facing the male. 

 

You’re taken aback when he suddenly embraces you, his chin resting on the top of your head. Slowly you return the hug, confused by the sudden action.

 

“I’m sorry about your ex,” he finally says, gently rubbing your back.

 

“Oh…” you’re surprised he even knows about the break up. It wasn’t as if you had really told that many people. It always seems like news spreads fast in smaller towns.

 

“Don’t worry Wayne I’m perfectly fine,” you pull back slightly, not wanting to let him go just yet. The physical affection was pretty nice after the lack of interaction with others in the past few days.

 

“Anything you need just say it and I’ll get it for you. I promise I’ll be here for you no matter what,” he said, meeting your eyes. The smile you gave him made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Thanks Wayne! You’re always such a good friend!”

 

He hated to admit how much hearing those words elated him and hurt his heart at the same time.

 

“Oh yeah, I brought you your favorite snack,” he grinned back at you as he pulled out your favorite treat from his bag.

 

“You’re the best!” you eagerly snag the delicious treasure from his hands. “Why don’t you stay and watch a movie with me? Your shift is over right? I’m willing to share this with you I guess...”

 

“Sure that sounds perfect,” he laughs at your lack of enthusiasm to share your present with him.

 

Even if you don’t know how he feels, Wayne decides he’d do anything to make you happy.


End file.
